The Minecraft Ghosts Ep 1: The Herobrine Documentary
by BigAl999
Summary: A documentary of the famous creature in the mysterious game of Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Minecraft Beta, there has been a very strange figure roaming the players' worlds.

At first only few people saw this mystery character, but as his popularity grew, many people claimed to encounter him in their worlds.

He had the same skin as the default Steve character, but with empty, white eyes.

As his popularity grew, people named the strange apparition, or "dead miner," as he was believed to be.

" **Herobrine**."

 _Herobrine_ soon was known by most Minecrafters. They described the strange marks he left behind in their games: leafless trees in forests, 2X2 tunnels underground, and perfect sand pyramids in the middle of oceans.

However, as time passed, many players claimed the strange creature to be a fake. Herobrine became a myth.

Yet people still claim to see him, to this day.

Personally, I doubt his existence. However, the stories and videos posted about him are intriguing.

I say: he is probably a hoax.

But he could also be real.

The following story was published by an early minecrafter who played Minecraft Alpha version 1.0.16_02. He has claimed to see Herobrine.

 _I had recently spawned in a new world in single-player Minecraft. Everything was normal at first as I began chopping down trees and crafting a workbench. I noticed something move against the dense fog (I had a very slow computer so I had to play with tiny render distance). I thought it was a cow, so I pursued it, hoping to grab some hides for armor._

 _It wasn't a cow though. Looking back at me was another character with the default skin, but his eyes were empty. I saw no name pop-up, and I double-checked to make sure I wasn't in multiplayer mode. He didn't stay long, he looked at me and quickly ran into the fog. I pursued out of curiosity, but he was gone._

 _I continued on with the game, not sure what to think. As I expanded the world I saw things that seemed out of place for the random map generator to make; 2x2 tunnels in the rocks, small perfect pyramids made of sand in the ocean, and groves of trees with all their leaves cut off. I would constantly think I saw the other "player" in the deep fog, but I never got a better look at him. I tried increasing my render distance to far whenever I thought I saw him, but to no avail._

 _I saved the map and went on the forums to see if anyone else had found the pseudo-player. There were none. I created my own topic telling of the man and asking if anyone had a similar experience. The post was deleted within five minutes. I tried again, and the topic was deleted even faster. I received a PM from username 'Herobrine' containing one word: 'Stop.' When I went to look at Herobrine's profile, the page 404'd._

This story can be found on Herobrine, from the Minecraft Wiki.


	2. The Altar

Many Minecrafters believe that Herobrine altars can summon Herobrine.

This fiction story is is about the Herobrine altar. I hope you enjoy.

 _Lott007 was a Minecraft player interested in the mystery of Herobrine. He had read many debates about him on websites. Many people pinned Herobrine as a hoax, but a small group of people believed in his existence._

 _Lott007 decided to find out for himself._

 _He loaded up a new Minecraft singleplayer world._

 _Everything was normal at first. Having cheats on, he gave himself items: 8 blocks of gold, mossy cobblestone, 4 redstone torches, netherrack, and flint and steel. After making a basic home in the side of a hill, he went to a nearby flat plain and began to build. First he placed the gold blocks in a square, with the mossy cobble in the center. He then put the netherrack on top of the cobble, with the 4 redstone torches adjacent to it, on top of the gold blocks. Finally, he lit the netherrack with the flint and steel, and his Herobrine altar was complete. He had learned how to construct it online, on a Herobrine debate site. Stepping back now, lott007 looked around but spotted nothing out of the ordinary. He headed back to his small home._

 _The next Minecraft day he went outside to check his altar. What he saw made his heart give a sickly beat._

 _The altar's fire had disappeared._

 _Lott007 approached it slowly. He knew that fire on netherrack burned endlessly if undisturbed, and he had not heard any rain during the past night. He reached the altar and slowly examined it. He looked at one side and felt his lungs jump._

 _There was a sign on one of the gold blocks. It read:_ "beware."

 _Panicking, lott007 took another uncertain look around and went back to the title screen. He thought about deleting the world, but his curiosity got the better of him. The next day he loaded up the world, but when he came back into the game, the altar had disappeared completely. He turned toward a hill near him when he spotted something on a distant mountain. He didn't get a good look at it though; the figure moved behind the rocks._

 _Driven by his curiosity, lott007 sprinted to the mountain. He reached the point where he had seen the mysterious character. However, he could not find any trace of him._

 _Then it happened. Herobrine appeared directly in front of lott007, who nearly fell out of his chair in response to the jumpscare. His game crashed. The crash report was a jumble of random characters. He logged back into Minecraft and found that the world had disappeared from his singleplayer list._

 _Lott007 wrote an email to Jeb, claiming to see Herobrine and concluding by asking Jeb if the creepypasta was real. Jeb's responded a month later with a single word._

"Doubtfully."


End file.
